Granger and the Beast
by Nikkasaurus
Summary: The Malfoy lineage is one of hatred and bigotry, but one unruly specter will make sure that either he learns acceptance, or die a miserable, lonely death for his prejudice via the girl who he loathes the most. Rated M for drugs, sex, and violence. D/M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Nikki and this is the beginning of my first fanfiction in a long, long time. I hope you like it, all comments and criticism are more than welcome. All Harry Potter characters and things are of course copywrited to Miss JK herself. **

**The Wand, The Fang, and the Wizard, : Chapter 1**

It was a chilly autumn day, the last of the summer flowers were dying out, and leaves began to crack and waft around the tethers that had held them for the past blazing months. It had been five years since that fateful day, the day his family was put to shame under his eyes. A growing, angry fire grew lapping at the edges of his stomach, though who, exactly, his buring hate was directed to, did not know exaclty. He knew it was partially their fault, for picking the wrong side, but still the old ways and repulsion that he was raised with pulsed through his mind without end.

He couldn't help it. When you are raised with something so ingrained into your very being, to change yourself is impossible. It was their fault, he reasoned, why his family had fallen from such grace. Their fault, that a person of pure blood was no better than a rat on the street. Years of magical pride, of accomplishments, power, promise.. lay at his feet. A pure white peacock ambled by him, and he kicked up dirt at it angrily. The bird squawked and rushed away into the bushes. He made his way toward a grand mansion, covered in gold and white paint, ancient symbols imbued into the almost Victorian design, practically screaming pride at him.

Once inside, infuriation licking around the edges of his face, he moved quickly to a grand, spacious room filled with moving posters, dark magical items, and splashes of green and gold. Gingerly picking up a cloth item on his beside, he fingered it, about to open it, when a POP disturbed his peace.

"Master Malfoy," a small, terrified creature squeaked, its large gold eyes wide, "Master Senior and his wife have sent an invitation for dinner. Inca is supposed to make sure Master comes to dinner this time. Please master," the tiny being begged, it was so ugly it was almost cute, with a sharp protrouding nose, high cheekbones and ears a good half a foot in length that flapped nervously around its face.

The blonde boy stared down at the creature with disdain, daring it to come any closer, and try to touch him with its own brand of underling magic. His gray-blue eyes narrowed and his mouth pressed into a forced line, "I have other things to do. Tell them no."

"But.. but.. " spluttered the house elf, tugging at its faded pink pillow case with stitched red roses, "If Master does not come.. oh.. " it wailed, "Master has not come to any dinner, Master does not eat, and his father and mother become angry and Inca must punish herself for her failure. Please, Master Draco, if you do not eat you will become weak and frail, when Master Draco does not eat, neither does Master Senior's wife."

Momentarily, guilt tugged at his heart strings, but he pushed it away immediately, steeling himself. He had other things to do than waste his time, sitting down eating, pretending his father was still the great, respected wizard he had once been. Notions of pretense were forlorn to him, and he had no desire to sit at the long, ornate table, and fake a smile, "Tell them I've other things to do," he repeated once more, before scrutinizing the look on the house elf's face,"Do not tell them what," he added suspiciously, she eyed the cloth in his hands, "Tell them I've gone out to dinner and I will not be back until much later."

The elf looked up, as though about to beg and pleade some more, but Draco's expression left the elf's whines die in her throat. It nodded unhappily and with another CRACK, it disappeared. After a few moments, Draco too, disappeared with a crack, disapparating into the darkness. After a moment or two, he reappeared in front of a humbly decorated shop, the words "_Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._" in newly-adorned gold. The old man must have re-vamped his store after his near-death experience. Draco pushed the door open, a faint tinkling sound overpowered the noise of his foot steps, looking up to see an old fashioned bell hung next to the door which magically reverbrated upon enterance. The blonde turned his head to the spindly chair in the corner, and eyed an old, aged, white-haired man who had a tired expression on his face.

"You have sent owl that it is ready," Draco stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but are you sure you want it? There is no telling what kind of control it will have, I have never, ever used this as a wand core before."

"It has taken two long, impatient years for me to wait, Mr. Ollivander, and I have paid you every step of the way. You mean to tell me you're just going to take my money and not give me the wand, when I have ultimately pioneered the use of a new wand core?"

The old man shook his head, "I have your money, Draco, and I have not used it. Do not think me so foolish. Though I have many specimens to make new wands, yes, this is by far the most dangerous, even more so than the Sphynx wands Gregovich had told me about. If you are sure you want it, you may have it, but my warning stands now: this wand can be controlled and used for great good, but if you let it, the blood rage and violence of this creature's embellishment **will** control you."

Draco laughed hard and cold, "Be that as it may, it is still my wand, my galleons, and you will do it not just for advancement in your creation but because you are curious as to my outcome. Give me my wand, and I will be on my way."

The old man sighed, defeated and turned to face Draco, while pushing up his glasses. Draco took note of them, they were odd spectacles, with several additions of eyeglass added on to them, no doubt each glass with magical properties. For a moment he had the urge to violently giggle, because the widened eyes of the old man reminded him a particular batty school proffessor he had during his years at Hogwarts... but as the man raised a container with a purple cushion inside, he immediately became serious, looking down at the magnificent peice set before him.

"11 inches precise, rare madagascar rosewood, used to house a peice of its kindred creature, a canine from the mouth of a Chimaera. Bendable, but ultimately rigid, suited best for the production, and defense," he added, a bit of a surprise in his voice, "of dark magic."

"Thank you," Draco murmured quietly, reaching in to grasp the wand. It was a dark red, almost purple color, with veiny, red lines running through it like a spiders web. The moment he touched it, it was as something gripped him, and began to invade his hand, a feeling of an insect crawling up his arm, encasing in a web, began to overtake him. He jumped slightly and held the wand firmly, concentrating on his hand, he exerted a strong mental control, "INCINDIO", he roared, creating a small, contained fire on the floor. Mr. Ollivander shot him a look, but Draco merely brushed it off with another boom of "AGUAMENTI", and the fire was exstinguished via a magical jet of water. Slowly he felt the creep feeling recede, and instead ravel itself around his wrist.

"Perfect," he said slowly, before fishing in his pocket to pull out another, more withered looking wand, "You can take this. I don't need it anymore. It doesn't work nearly as well since _Potter_," he said the name with slight disdain, "Disarmed me and used it to fight."

Mr. Ollivander took the wand, turning it over in his hands, showing no reaction to the mention of Harry Potter, and the fiasco of living in Draco's basement for months, knowing that it was not his fault, appreciative for the extra food snuck down to him when possible by the young man infront of him, "10 inches precise, hawthorne with unicorn hair. Springy, good for potions and offensive magic. Are you sure you want to hand this back to me?"

"I have no need for it, and it seems to not take much affinity to me anymore. Nevertheless, I have a new, more powerful wand."

"This wand has seen abuse, and was not rightfully won from you, but because of the efforts of Mr. Potter, seems confused as to its allegience. I shall take it and work on it, if you want it back, you are welcome to it. If not, I suppose I could find another master for it, though it will be very difficult," the elder man looked at the stick with a bit of discomfort.

Draco handed him a pouch full of galleons, the last installment of his pay, before turning to leave. Ollivander watched his back as it began to leave, adding quickly "Remember my warning, Draco," before the last echoes of footsteps disappeared and the chiming bell tapered off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! I can't believe how many favorites and story-update alerts I recieved after my first chapter! After reading it over I saw some grammatical errors and for that I apologize, I'll go more carefully over my chapters. Thank you to MicekMucek for being my first reviewer.. you don't know how happy you made me to see my first review.

I want to try and update once every two weeks. I know that's kind of a bummer, I'll try to do it sooner, but I want to be able to keep giving you guys stuff to read without going on hiatus to write more. I go to school full time and work basically full time, so my chances to write are limited. Now I have to warn you, this second chapter is a bit more graphic, so if you're not comfortable with adult themes or you're not over the age of 13, please don't read (haha).

I love comments, concerns, criticism.. anything you have to say to me I will gladly take into consideration. I'm not a professional story writer so I know that my writing can always use improvement (I'm a bit _too_ comma happy).

Happy Halloween to everyone! I hope you get lots of candy if you're still able to trick-or-treat (I wish I were) or don't get too trashed at that Halloween party you're going to tonight. I'll be working :sigh: but here's something to cheer up your night if you're working too!

Andddd without any ado, here is Chapter 2! All characters as always are copywrited to one of the most awesome authors in the world- Ms. Jk!

** A Power Returned : Chapter 2**

It was dark, and he caressed the wand with the tips of his fingers. The exhilarating feeling of a new, almost unlimited power after waiting years was insatiable. For too long he felt powerless. It was time to reinsert the respect of fear back into the Malfoy name. He apparated and disapparated around various joints in London, finally settling on a downcast street of back alleys and trash. Bricks and rubble lay strewn about, broken off of buildings. Needles, baggies, and peeling paint led him like a blood trail around the area. Draco stopped and looked up into the luminescence of a colored neon sign, casting shadows on his face making him look even whiter. It was a bar, and a populated one at that. There was no door chime, and he entered under the cover of lewd language and boisterous music.

He placed himself on a seat, where an almost pretty waitress walked up to him. She smelled faintly of cigarettes and chamomile, the lines on her face becoming more prominent as she smiled. He curved his lips invitingly and raised his eyes to stare in hers.

"What can I get you?" he picked up a slight note of nervousness. She ran her hand along her skirt and bit her lip.

"Come closer and I'll tell you," Draco raised his arm and elegantly took her hand. Pulling it lightly, she moved closer until his lips were next to her ear. She shivered and as he spoke, he blew hot air into her ear, "_Imperio_".

Instantly her eyes mirrored his gray-blue ones, and he spoke quietly, "You will climb up on the bar, dance, and take your clothes off peice by peice. If someone tries to stop you, fight them until you're completely naked," he flicked his wand, she turned around, and walked over to the bar gingerly.

Stepping on the stool, the girl began to climb up. At first no one noticed as she started to untie her front half-smock. Swinging it lightly and dropping it to the floor, she raised her fingers to delicately unbutton a white shirt, swaying her hips and jiggling her chest. At once twenty pairs of eyes looked up and stared. A couple in the crowd jeered loudly.

The bartender looked up from the drink he was pouring and set it down, pausing as if he was not comprehending the moment. A shirt fluttered down below the bar, into the waiting hands; eyes stapled to her breasts, tongues whetting their lips.

"Oi! Bailey! The fuck do you think you're doing?" he narrowed his eyes and began to move toward her. Giggling and shreiking she danced away from him fluidly and while moving, unzipped her skirt. Spinning around and letting it frill out into the air, it cascaded to her ankles. She stepped out of it as the bartender climbed on top of the table and went to grab her. Evading neatly and pushing him over, he swung his arms before gravity lunged him backwards. Hands gripped for the edge of the bar before crashing into some cups and bottles.

"Bloody FUCK Bailey what ails you!" thundering deeply, but suddenly cut off, as a fist went flying at him, and Draco's wand made a small flit. He smirked and moved his lips, but no words poured forth.

A couple more men went to fight as the waitress girl, Bailey, unhooked her bra, her baps bouncing around while she danced. Shrill whistles and cat calls replaces the juke-box, and many gathered around the bar. The half not in the brawl did not give a second glance, for the girl tugged her panties. They, too slipped down to her ankles but she did not step out of them.

"Engorgio", he pointed to her chest, smoothly rotating the wand with a slide of his wrist. The girl put her hands firmly on the bar table, and pushed herself up, legs flipping to opposite the opposite side, bending toward her head and her panties dangling. Draco closed his mouth tightly and shook with laughter. He swiped his wand and slipped out the door as the girl suddenly gained back control of her body, the beaten and gorey bartender stared up at her. As she screamed and toppled over, the blonde head was encompassed by black silence on the other side of the door. This was going to be a typical night now that strength had returned to his form. A feeling of superiority brought a snide smirk to his face.

He grinned to himself outside, the lights outside reflecting off the whiteness of his teeth and the paleness glowing off his skin. Walking, the boy grew bored of the biting coldness. He laid out his options: Zabini's place would be a good crash for the night, or Pansy was always available for a romp.

He decided on the latter and disaparated, appearing infront of the girl's apartment. Draco swaggered up the stairs and tapped her door-bell with his wand. It chimed painfully loud, and moments later the door was roughly ripped open by a dark skinned, not-entirely italian man, with Pansy peering from behind his arm. Her brown eyes were wide and frightened, clutching nothing but a sheet to her naked form.

"Pansy, I thought you knew the counter-jinx to jelly-legs, bloody whore. And you, Zabini, does your cock double as a knife? Excuse me while I turn around, mate. My back will be level once I walk down this step," Malfoy turned to go, with his wand low to his hip, he moved his wrist behind him and mumbled "Incindio". Pansy's sheet burst into yellow and orange. She threw it, sweeping past Blaise's cotton drawers.

While he was confused, Draco took this chance to quickly to speak under his breath, "Stupefy, Furnunculus". The two spells shot one after another in succession, not even giving Blaise time to react. Dumbfounded, on fire, and covered in boils, he lay on the floor while Pansy ran around screaming. The ignoramus didn't even have enough sense to use her wand. Draco picked up his ex-mate's wand, and pointed his own at it. Veiny red lines on the wand seemed almost to pulse, before a sharp breath came out, "Diffindo". Lackadaisally, he tossed the split wand at the feet of his victim, and in another second he was in the dregs of London, brushing off his clothes and stalking the street tacitly.

For the most part, darkness drove no attention to him, until he passed what looked to be a gang lounging around a dingy building with broken in windows and flickering lights. Some were sitting on the side walk, others standing around in the street, throwing bottles, "Lookit this fuckin' pillow-biter, mates!"

A roar of laughter circled its way around the blonde wizard, a shirtless punk with a green mohawk looked him up and down before standing up and moving slightly closer with his hand to his pocket, "Wouldn't mind me a bugger with this poffter, 'e looks almost like the toffer I fucked at the flat."

"Move aside," were the only two words uttered in return. Draco didn't waste his time with muggle filth like the dirty, casteless men sneering at him.

"Wot'd he say? Did I 'ear 'im right?" the most brutishly peirced and tattoo'd of the ten peice partition stepped forward to leer yellow eyes and teeth.

By this time, Draco's patience was transparent. Without even acknowledging the other party he stepped over one of them drunk, laying on the concrete. With this motion the leader ran, stepped forward, and brought his hand up roughly to grab Draco, but unfortunately for the thug, the blonde wizard stepped back agilely and a deadly hiss of "Crucio" was muttered. His gray-blue eyes narrowed in disgust, and he looked sickened at his hand, for the man had almost touched him. Fury beat through him, and he turned the forbidden curse upon all of the members quickly while they screamed and cried tears of pain. Once again he snorted in laughter and waited a fair couple minutes before obliviating their minds into nothing. He disapparated once more, satisfied with time well spent. But as he appeared in his room about to climb into bed, his senses went cold.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello guys! I finished the chapter I'm writing now ahead of time, so I decided to give you guys Chapter 3 a little early. Once again I apologize for the time it takes me to write.. I have ****a****lot**** going on right now, but I do have some free time the next two days so hopefully I'll get finished another couple chapters if I'm lucky. I hope you all have a nice week! Comments, criticism, anything is welcome. Characters and such are copywrited to JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy! :]**

** An Univited Apparition : Chapter 3**

When light began to penetrate his closed lids, Draco's face turned immediately toward the window, for a freeze seemed to be creeping into the room. As he opened his eyes, confusion set in; it was still dark, the window unopened. Vainly searching for the source of light and cold, he looked around. A shimmer, almost like an invisibility cloak passed before him. Surely Potter had no business being in his own quarters! Getting up, he looked around waiting for the confusion of sleep to clear his addled brain. There was something there. He could sense it.

"Aperio!" but nothing was revealed by his wand.

"Lumos!" another shiver as if the view infront of him had slightly distorted for a moment.

"Show yourself or I will have to take a deadlier measure to reveal you," the young man threatened darkly, and waited, with his wand poised.

"You do not threaten your elders, Draco Lucius Malfoy, especially those to which you are indebt."

He forced himself from jumping as a cold whisper blew into his ears. He was not afraid, but stunned. A white, wispy form gathered to sculpt a teenaged girl, quite pretty. Her hair was pulled back into a gentle plait, airy wisps framing her heart-shaped face. Draco stood mute for only moments as he looked down at the girl floating infront of him.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you? What right do you have to plague me in the middle of the night?" He had never heard of a ghost haunting Malfoy mansion, and the only evidence of the dead was fashioned into the many portraits that covered the walls.

"What right? What right!" the ghost-girl looked incredibly offended, glaring at him hard. After a few seconds, a look of understanding dawned upon her twinkling, see-through eyes, "I suppose you do not know what right I have, boy, for your grandfather surely would not have let my name tarnish his."

"Explain yourself and be done with this, I want to go the hell to sleep," his heavily irritated voice answered back. He had no idea what kind of tricks or lies this creature was going to tell, but it was not in his interest to care.

"Still the same after half a century", the ethreal girl shook her head, "Fine, I see that I shall be arupt in my prescence. It is only your ignorance that will be scrutinized tonight. Now tell me something first Mister Malfoy, can you place my visage?"

"Does it _look_ like I know who you are? You come barging into my home and ask me who -you- are? No I can't 'place your bloody visage'!"

"You do indeed know who I am, for you have sat across a table watching my photograph while you made deals with simpley unsavory creatures," the pearly form floated to face him full-frontally, smiling sweetly.

It was if a brick had slapped Draco in the face.

"You.. you..," he stuttered for a moment and backed away quickly, "I didn't kill him! I know I was supposed to, it was my duty, but I couldn't preform it. There is no reason for you to be here!"

"Do you not think I know this forwardly? Although this is not the reason for my disturbance in your," she turned her head around to all the dark artifacts littering his room, "humble abode, it is evidence for me to show you mercy. Your one respectable trait, Draco Malfoy, though whether it be bravery," this said in a slightly unbelieving tone, "or cowardice, you do not aim to kill. My eldest brother saw something worthy in you, and albeit I cannot see it myself, he always held steadfast to his deduction, and not a time has it failed. So now that I have attained your attention, please be so kind as to spend your last moments of humanity understanding our entwinement."

He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to object, for he had no idea what in the hell she spoke about, especially the last bit concerning his humanity. Angrily he raised his hand to her shoulder to make her pause in speaking, but his hand only met a cold iciness and she hovered back, out of reach, before continuing on.

"You have no doubt deducted that my former name was Ariana Dumbledore, and indeed, I died some time ago. But I made a vow to your grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, and even death cannot stop me from honoring this promise. As everyone has read, you believe to know about my 'life and lies', as that green-eyed harlot produced. But in her vain search for fame, her account of facts are sorely disregarded. However, my tale is not one that you can pull from a book or even a person. I highly doubt even your father has any inkling. Regardless," she paused to think a moment before continuing in the same breath, "By the time of my departure, you will know more of me than even my closest of kin."

Draco shifted on the bed uncomfortably. A deep sense of dread washed over him, though he could not place why, and pushed it out of his mind. After this apparition saw fit not to pester him anymore, he could go back to enjoying his new wand and perhaps the perusal of a new slag.

His musings went unnoticed, and Ariana continued,"The only line of truth in that horrid tome of Skeeter's, my crippling attack from those barbarians," her face was no-longer the sweet, amicable smile, but a dark, almost deranged grimace, "Six, and not much I understood. And upon that age, I rendered that magic could not fix everything. I refused to use my magic, fearing that I once again would be besieged,"

"Besieged?" came his voice unexpected, even to himself.

"There are questions you do not always recieve an answer to, but let your imagination yeild way," the girl said curtly, "My father, seeing my ruined state, flew into rage and pursued the ignorant muggle boys. He nearly had them when the ministry interviened. I was away, of course, kept in my home, dealing with the demons left unto me. My father, a renoun wizard and once headmaster of Hogwarts, was to be carted off to Azkaban with nothing more than the robe on his back. Your great grandfather, Edric Malfoy, extended his hand, believing that my father was a blood purist. Malfoy had copious connections in the ministry and the higher wizarding society. He promised to keep me safe, and my father in a comfortable abode, on two conditions."

"First, that his prescence in this manor," at this Draco's eyes widened, "be unbeknownst to the wizarding community, for surely if the plot was found, his blood and your ancestor's own would paint the walls of Azkaban. And second," another pause, her face hardened, "that my hand be that of Abraxas."

"But you are not my acendant," it was the first thing dared to say.

"No, though I should have been your grandmother. If the age of my eldest brother is any indication with his own premature death, I would yet be alive, and looking upon you fondly." A wistfullness appeared in her eyes, faded within moments as the ghost started again with her story.

"That was not to be, for your grandfather knew no such thing as love, and neither kind words nor tenderness could reach the hellish depths of his heart. I was decieved into devotion, and ushered into death. I was but a tool to sharpen and weild, an extension of your forefather's hand. The memory of our first encounter made very clear his intentions, but I was blinded by the need for a friend, and clouded by hate of the aggregate you so visciously torment for pleasure, the muggles. Fortunately for you, because my magic had so sickly manifested inside me, some of it became stuck with my soul. I will show you, for you can ignore my words but you cannot displace your own vision."

At this point, the ghost moved closer raising her fingers toward Draco's face. His eyes darted between them and within seconds he backed up sharply, "What do you think you're doing? I don't want to be touched by your magic! Is that even possible in a ghost? No ghost that I've seen can do magic, so you must be some sort of poltergeist or otherworldly being. Be gone from my prescence, I have had enough of your lies and deception!"

Stopping in place, her hands still raised, she stared straight into Draco's eyes. This time, as she spoke, a feeling of great power enveloped her voice. It seemed oddly deafening, as though all time and place stopped, and the only sense he could feel at the moment was the arctic chill eminating from her finger tips. He was entranced.

"I have come not to exact revenge, but to lift you from your exiled life of hatred and disgust. I have come on binding magical oath, that I will stop the cycle of tretchery done to me and many others by your family and its associates!" her voice quickly became enraged, and he could feel the pulsing magic begin to infiltrate his eyes, "Abraxas took my life from me on promise of love, and I died used and forgotten when I should have had redemption! So you, son of Malfoy, will view my pain and suffering to understand the cross you are soon to bear, or perish as a hideous monster, for you may be physically beauteous, but inside your mind and chest where a wizard's true pride and glory lay, is an abhorrant and nasty creature. I need rest," and she did seem almost physically fatigued,"I need to pass on, and join my family, who I have been barred from for so long. But first, I will do my duty to my betrothed."

Her last words seem to corporeally enter his mind. A darkness spread stickily over his eyes, and the room disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. Please don't yell at me for not updating.. I'm extremely sorry. Time is rough for me but I'm almost done with this semester. I have three finals to do and I go on winter break on the 20th so as always I will try to write much as possible, but chapters will be updated more regularly around the middle of December. I have to admit, one of the reasons I've been slacking goes by the name of Skyrim. Has anyone played it? If not, pick it up. Oh my god. The game is gorgeous, the gameplay so fun it's unfair. On second thought, actually.. don't pick it up because I won't have anyone to read my story anymore haha.

Well, all characters are copywrited to JK Rowling.

Be excited! You're about to meet someone quite special. I hope you all have a great week :]

** A Carnal Urge : Chapter 4**

Deja vu set in, light beams penetrated his eyes. At first it seemed to be a very lucid dream. Looking around, he noticed himself alone. No Ariana beside him. There was a homely, sizeable cottage about one hundred yards down. He could see a young girl in the back, about the age of eight, petting a cat and watching leaves fall from an oak tree. This looked familiar. He scrutinized the area, doing a three-sixty, noting a cemetary and some other charming stone and brick houses. Concentrating, he tried to allocate where he'd seen this place before.. and a picture conjured to his mind, taken from Rita Skeeter's _Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, it was Godric's Hollow, the place of Harry Potter's birth. A tight ball of hatred pounded in his stomach, and he seemed to float toward the girl who was obviously a childlike Ariana.

She stared at the ground, mute, the blue eyes that seemed so akin to Headmaster Dumbledore devoid of any twinkle. Suddenly, a loud CRACK split the silence, and the girl jumped back frightened, a blue crackle of energy went around her. She looked up doe-eyed. An ugly, adolescent house-elf with large, bat-like ears and enormous tennis-ball green eyes. The pencil-like nose swung around nervously, as he mumbled in a slightly high pitched voice, "Master Malfoy, your father will be very angry with you, oh yes he will sir. Apparition is not permitted for wizards so young, why you make your poor, obidient house-elf do this," a small wail came from the pitiful creature. Draco's blue-gray eyes froze on the figure.

It was Dobby.

And next to him was a white-blonde, crystal blue-eyed boy with a pale complexion, and from the looks of it, starting his first year at Hogwarts. His attire was that of the typical but stylish green and silver. He moved closer to Ariana, but she stayed like stone. The distance became shorter between them.. **BAM**

A blue ball of hovering energy shot straight at the boy, she had cast a weak version of the blasting curse, more likely than not, unknowingly. But he was too quick. A simple shield charm rebounded the ball and it dissipated.

"Miss, fighting is not a greeting well-accepted by most," he said irritated, "Sit and talk to me, I'm not here to waste my time for I can't be out long. You don't seem much," the boy looked her up and down, "A bit young, are you? What's your age?"

She crawled back as he spoke, curling her arms around her knees. She refused to speak.

"Why do you not respond?" he stamped his foot out of childish arrogance, no doubt taught from a young age that no being, whether it be wizard or elf, or mayhaps another common creature, disrespect a Malfoy,"Talk to me at once!"

At his rising voice, she began to shake, and tears began to form in the corners of her sky blue eyes. Taken aback, Abraxas seemed startled, and unsure of what to do next.

"Per.. perhaps Dobby could suggest that the Master approach the girl and console her?" the three foot tall house elf asked sheepishly. At first the boy turned his head angrily, controlling the urge to raise his hand and strike the creature, however, the whimpers of the girl infiltrated his ears, and he turned his eyes upon her. Slowly, he approached her, and stood directly level with her face, as he stood and she sat upon cobbled steps.

"Please extend your hand," he asked quietly, oddly relaxed, with an almost welcoming look on his face. Once again she just stared back at him. Minutes went by. He began to reach for her hand, and she shrank back.

"Please," he repeated. Her eyes darted down. She was watching his wand.

Slowly, he put it to the ground, and once again, held out his palm. He waited expectantly. Not to his surprise, telling by the smug smile on his face, her hand crept reluctantly to rest on top of his palm. His lips flourished into a smile, showing his even, white teeth. There was something a bit off about the smile.

His head dropped, and tendrils of blonde brushed the top of her hand before his lips pressed tenderly, bending down unto the steps.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy. I have come to tell you that your father is not in Azkaban, he is in my own house with my family. There he is being well hidden, working on research in compliance with my own father. He moved you and your family here to Godric's Hollow to be safe, and in return for your safety, instead of locking you away in St. Mungo's once your mother passes away, you are to be betrothed," the boy gave a dramatic pause, "to me."

"I have to go now, and go back to school. I had my house-elf to apparate me out. Fairly resourceful, would you not agree?"

"Ah, but just a moment before I take my leave," he tried again, this time, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a round mirror about the size of his palm, "I will give you this. It is a mirror that views the person you most desire, though for now I have charmed it so that you may view me when ever you please," he waited for a thank-you.

None came, and her voice was silent still.

"Fine, do not speak to me. I'll be back come Yule-break. Expect me in three months' time," and with another **CRACK** he and the familiar elf disappeared.

The scenes began to metamorphise, playing out infront of him. He watched her become more and more attached to the mirror as his grandfather slyly gain the trust of the poor, naive girl. He would bring her gifts, send her letters when he was away at school. She became glued to the trinket, for it was the only thing outside of her home she had ever experience. Every summer, he would come back and bring his books to her. Together they sat and read, they did spells. He taught her the many subjects learned at Hogwarts. Of course, this was done without the watchful eye of Kendra and Aberforth Dumbledore, for Albus seemed the only one delighted with his sister's progress, and Edric had forbid them all from interfereing. It was obvious the mother was very suspicious of what the blood elitest had planned, but the benefits claimed upon the agreement far outweighed the dangers of wizard prison and even worse, a life time sentence to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Time and time again he saw his young headmaster argue in the defense of his grandfather, and Draco could not blame him. Who would want such a ruined recluse of a child? He could not see the reason for Ariana's lamentation.

"It is almost your birthday, my dear, and to celebrate, I am going to teach you the Unforgiveable Curses," a fourteen year old Abraxas spoke down to an eleven, soon to be twelve, Ariana.

Draco watched curiously, as he had seen his grandfather teach her fourth-level magic as he, for the girl had an unsurmountable amount of power without the need of a wand. Somehow her magic had manifested to be kinetically controlled by her mind. With this great power, though, also came consequence. She was also dangerously unstable. Age did not lend compassion nor base humanity to his grandfather, and she pursued his craft of cruelty diligently.

For a moment he wondered why she had not been apprehended by the school or other ministry officials. Then again, this was pre-Voldemort times, and it could only be assumed that the rules placed upon this society were archaic to his own. His attention was turned back to focus from his musings as he heard his grandfather speak to the girl.

"We are going to kill the muggle boys who hurt you so," a dark, bloodthirsty look flashed in his eyes, before it was replaced with an inkling of tenderness. He raised his long fingers to brush hair softly away from her eyes. She responded to this by gravitating closer to the affectionate touch. He chuckled in a low voice, his eyes looking down upon her greedily.

"Let us begin. First, to start off, there are three unforgivable curses.." and he recited the lesson taught to him by Professor Slughorn, a short man in his late twenties. Normally he was Potions Master but an unfortunate accident had come across their most recent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was unheard from, taking a summer's trip to Albania on the scent of a new, rumored creature that fed off of humans and converted its ingestion into dark energy. Abraxas had been very interested in this story, for if the professor did happen to return alive and well, this endevor could prove to be very useful to his cause...

But he turned his attention back to the girl before him, and submerged his thoughts to deviancy.

The practiced upon rats. First, Ariana recited the weakest but most demanding in concentration, the Imperio curse. Delighted, she giggled as the rat scampered up the side of the brick cottage, and leaped from the apex to a suidical death, as if of its own accord. The boy hugged her in approval, and she glowed with happiness. She repeated her results with the next two curses successfully, and of course, without aide of a wand. Each squeal of pain swelled a sinister satisfaction in Abraxas, as once again his grip on her while not painful, was firm and his gaze possessive.

After a week of training, the day had finally come of Abraxas' decision to sick the girl upon the muggles. He cast an invisibility spell on the brooms on which they were flying.

About a half hour later, the two were standing outside an abandoned looking house, remnants of its old glory and decor still lingered. He led her from the house, down the street to an old pub down the way.

_Skelly's Pub _a simple name painted green. There was none of the biolumenescence that now in current times, adorned the place. Three boys around the same age of the teenage wizard were sitting inside, drinking from foaming mugs. Abraxas had obviously done his homework, and tracked the three boys, now strong, young men only a couple years older than himself.

"_There they are_," he bent down and hissed quietly in her delicate ear, "_Now do as I've taught you, pet. Look at them insolently sitting there. Do you think they feel __**sorry**__ for what they've done? You are no more a thought in their heads than a knut in the bottom of the Minister's pocket. Think of your father, who, if my father had not come to befriend, would be long perished, decaying upon the walls of Azkaban. They crave destruction of our kind, and you must teach them lament their brutality_."

"Please, say no more 'braxas," Ariana mumbled furiously. He was the humanoid personification of her trigger, and weilded her as a lethal weapon. The boys happily clapped one another on the back, talking animatedly and sipping jovially with froth spilling upon the table.

"_Speak the words..._"

"**I said say no more 'braxas**," savagely uttered, "_**Crucio**_"

The men began to scream, mugs smashing against walls. They were shaking violently and begging for the pain to go away. The people in the pub became hysterical, some running forth to help, others bolting from the door. The brooms held close kept them hidden.

He had the intention to speak once more when her lips moved softly and he almost heard nothing as an instant green light silenced the three boys eternally. Upon seeing the glazed eyes, a barista began to scream, but it was drown out by the rushing as the blonde teen disapparating the pair back to Godric's Hollow.

"I am so proud, Darling. This is a euphoric moment for you. Not only did you kill your first muggles, but you've avenged your father with none the wiser," a maniacal look of glee was etched into every line of his handsome face. He looked darkly irresistable to the young girl.

"Please kiss me Abraxas," she put her arms around his waste, the eyes that previously lusted for blood were now twinkling.

He turned his crystal irises on her. Though she was well endowed for her age, still the number remained. Leaning down, high cheekbones level with her own, he pressed his lips intimately to her cheek. Moving slowly, hot air was blown into her ear, and she shivered,"Not yet, my dear, for you are still too delicate of a flower for my garden. Do please let me be a gentleman and deny your tempting request for just a bit longer."

The house elf owned by the Malfoy family appeared, holding out an elegant silver platter with a round top peice. Long, spindly fingers gripped it to reveal a treacle tart, but the fruit replaced with fudge and caramel, with whipped cream.

"Made for you, I am acquainted with your love of chocolate and treacle tart. Enjoy," he took the plate and handed it to her, magically conjuring up a fork. She ate greedily and happily. Fairly skinny, her mother did not let her have sweets such as this. They excited her so much that her magic became out of control due to sugar rush.

Despite the jitters, they sat down. He explained in a stern but logical voice that muggles aimed to bring about magical extinction by one of two ways; outright attack, as Ariana had experienced herself, or worming their way into the life of wizards and witches via marrying into and mixing blood until the magic was completely dissipated from the entire race. After this serious conversation, her betrothed continued on about his expectations of her from that point forward.

From this, she vowed start the hobby of muggle hunting.

The brutality bestowed upon her finally made sense, and she held on to that philosophy, working harder to learn dark spells. Her magic though still uncontrollably powerful, was beginning to manifest more toward her will.

For muggle-kind, this was not a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiii readers! I know, I'm sorry. I've been working 24/7, but I did get an A on all of my finals! It's Christmas break so I will try to write much more (I want to try to keep about 5 chapters ahead so that I'll always have something to post). This is by far the saddest chapter I've had to write yet. As I write more, the chapters are getting longer and longer, usually about 2,000-3,000+ words, so you guys will have more to read. I hope all of you have a very merry christmas, happy hanukkah, ramadon, or whatever you celebrate! Enjoy! Thank you so much for reading, I always love comments/criticism/anything you want to tell me, because I WILL take it into consideration. **

**Harry Potter is of course copywrited to Mrs. Rowling (she's coming out with a new book, did you hear? I'm so excited!) **

**Without further ado: **

** A Kiss, A Crack : Chapter 5**

Waiting for the day when she would finally be alone with the boy she had so piously followed was grating on her already dwindled self-control. Aberforth had managed to get her to pry her eyes away from the small mirror (sacrimoniously fashioned into a slightly oversized necklace) only a couple times, for when he did approach her to do something beside stare at the mirror, Ariana became enraged.

He was able to calm her down by speaking of fanciful stories from school, such as the one of Peeves, the poltergeist. Not a ghost but an exhibition of choas with the ability to move and manipulate objects due to sole will, just as she, sans the higher capability of magic.

Upon running out of stories, her loving brother would bring her out to the yard to play with her favorite animals, the goats. Ariana was fond of feeding them, for they were soft with her, and would lap at a held-out hand. While together with her brothers, a calm, sweet girl claimed her alter-ego. Though aching to be with her love, fingers itching to pull out the mirror, spending time with her family was relaxing and enjoyable. Ariana knew she would not be with her family much longer. This year her age reached fourteen, and seventeen year old Abraxas would be a proud graduate of Hogwarts. Soon, a journey would be made. Living side by side, free to do whatever her heart desired. He promised to introduce her to his dark wizarding friends, even ones from foreign schools. This prospect was exciting to no end.

Each day was busied with studying to control her power, and fighting the thirst for blood her love had bequeathed her. Unfortunately, she merely had his permission to maim, torture, and control the muggles sought out by her gained stealth expertise. She had not killed one since the fateful day at the pub, which seemed decades away. Though she disliked to harm the animals as in her first practice, sometimes she could not help it. Ariana was very prone to outbursts.

Her mother, once a very regal, proud witch, and a devoted mother, was now a downcast, bitter shut-in. The two were ticking time bombs triggered to each other.

It was just a matter of who pulled first.

Sometimes, on the days of Hogsmede visits, Abraxas would come to visit Ariana for short periods of time. These days were ones with bated breath and red, excited cheeks. One of the very popular topics brought up upon these visits were the plans for her life after his graduation.

"I cannot wait. Only a year left and I will never have to stay put in that damnable house again!" her voice was a mixture of excitement and anger.

"Be patient, love. You still must practice and perfect your magic and tracking skills before we can go abroad," came a reply rich with amusement.

"I have been! But oh! Abraxas, I have not been permitted to kill one muggle", the girl pouted, pushing out her lip, "And my magic is so.. contained. So hard to keep in. Promise me that when we leave the first thing we do will be to capture some of them! I have been _craving_ to test the new spell you've taught me,"

He leaned down to kiss her, but in the same instant his eyes shot up to a barely noticable shadow running along the line of the cracked wooden door, "You may not have to wait much longer," she could feel the warmth on her face before he pulled away.

Her big, sky-blue eyes followed his. She stood up, quietly walking toward the door, placing her hand on it softly... **BAM**

Ariana shoved the door open with magical strength, and looked up to see her mother, Kendra Dumbledore, standing like a bulwark, poised.

"Mother! What are you doing here? You know you are not to interupt my meetings with the Malfoy boy!" the younger girl, much opposite in appearance of her mother, crossed her arms and faced Kendra.

"I will have no more of this!" Kendra squared her shoulders and stared at her daughter dead in the eye.

"You!" he tall woman narrowed her eyes at the blonde teenager beside her daughter, voice rising with intensity upon every word "You may think you are clever.. that you have some sort of power.. but I know what you are, and I am well aware for your plans for her. You teach her magic.. for that I am grateful, but I will **never** allow you to take my daughter from me. Not after I have seen what kind of abomination you are trying to create!" her wand shot out, and a jinx barely missed the boy.

He darted to the side, his own wand out, "You know nothing of my plans, and if you are foolish enough to try and keep her," he tugged on Ariana's arm and pulled her to him, "away from me, you are sorely mistaken."

"I know what she has done. Murdering those muggle boys. Do you not think I read, boy? You use my daughter as a play thing, not a companion. She will be killed or sent to prison as her father!" Kendra poised her wand this time, pausing to see if the comprehension of this fact would be registered upon either of their faces.

"Mum are you daft? Those muggles attacked me and thus my life scarred! Abraxas has been the only one kind enough to help fix what they've destroyed. I have a chance again. I will live in the open! No longer must I hide from even my own people. Do you not see? What we are doing is for all safety of wizard kind. They will kill us, mother, with no mercy. We have to get to them before them, us!"

Kendra stared down at her daughter, bewildered for a moment, "This is what you have been teaching my child? Not only blood purity and hatred... from the Malfoy kind, that is what I expected. But now.. now I see." she looked back to Ariana, "You must know something."

Her wand was immobile still, but waited for her daughter's attention.

"I am muggle born, and you, are half-blooded." The girl's eyes widened. "It is not something I have made well known. There are many muggle-hating magic families, such as the Malfoys," the tall woman nodded, "Your grandparents had not the ability to do magic, but lived a normal life until I reached the age of eleven."

"You let them infiltrate our blood! How could you lie to me so? You are made of the stuff that has put me to ruin!" Ariana screamed, her fists clenching.

"It was an unfortunate event, darling, that has led you to this point," Kendra said softly, and moved tentatively toward her daughter, "But you must understand that what he tells you are lies! They are all lies built upon hatred, the same hatred that has put you in this position! As long as we live in fear of them and they of us.. the mindless killing will be boundless and we will soon extinct ourselves! If the wizarding race had not intermixed with muggles, we would have died out. It is only old conjecture and stubborn ways that have prevented our two factions from being assimilated."

She said this with a finality, fatigue and stress wearing on the lines that dotted her handsome face.

"Please, Ariana. I do not want to cause you pain, for you have been put through too much already. But you must understand. You cannot go with him, or he will cause your destruction. His kind are a blight to society," the tone of her voice turned from pleading to malicious,"I forbid you."

Not once did Abraxas look to be of any concern. Moreso he smirked, his arm still around the girl, and leaned down to her ear.

"Your mother will not let us be together. She is a hypocrite, tainted by muggle scum. She embraces what befell you and even wants more! If she recieves her desires.. your father will go back to Azkaban, and my family will not be able to save him again. We are fighting for the greater good, we are fighting for us.. we are fighting for _your freedom_."

The poor girl looked unsure, anxious, but above all, angry. She would not be free. She would not be able to live an unconfined life, no traveling the world, learing new magic, being with Abraxas... as long as her mother stood in her way.

"You cannot forbid me from anything," Ariana stepped closer, eyeing the wand,"**And you cannot keep me prisoner**."

Ghoulish green lights began to reflect around the girl, not as an aura but spots of light bouncing off one another, fueled with power. Familiar with the violent outburst, Kendra ducked and cast a shield charm as a particle of green light went shooting off.

"_Impedimenta_," whispered low, and Abraxas froze, unable to move. His wand was clutched in his hand, an annoyed expression froze on his face.

Her eyes darted back to the boy before back to her mother, her anger increasing by the second, "**Let him go**."

"I refuse! I will not let this happen. I love you, my child, and that is why I cannot let this happen. You may not see him again Ariana. Not ever. Do you understand? _Imperio_!"

"**NO!**" Ariana screamed as she felt her body begin to move on its own. A calm, sweet feeling of release began to creep in her brain. She strained her eyes, and felt herself moving forward. She was walking from out of the arms of her beloved. Her mother's wand was raised.

She began to move forward, struggling

step

by

step.

She forced her head to turn, and keep her eyes on the boy behind her.

Her neck muscles constricted, and she howled in pain.

"Ariana I do not want to do this. Please, you do not understand the danger he poses you. Please listen to me. Just promise me-"

"**NEVER!"** she shrieked so loud her voice cracked. Her eyes almost glowed red, and a pulsating, flame-like, blood red light shot out of her and slammed into her mother. She gave a body-encompassing shudder, and slumped to the floor.

The spell broke. Abraxas was also free, and ran speedily toward her. He looked at the other, larger crumpled body on the concrete steps of the cobblestone walkway.

"Your mother will afflict you no more, pet."

As he said the last word, a grin broke across his face.


End file.
